septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Fumaii Baudouin
Fumaii is a vampiric being whom found himself on the ship quite late on. He had been messaging Kura for some time and was requested by her to come onboard as a guard. Being a old lover of Abel, the two dated back some years and Fumaii was happy to agree to the offer at hand. He suprised Abel on Valentines day, 1758 (2014) and has been close to his side ever since. The male is over protective of his lover and even though he appears quiet, he will happily pounce anyone he dislikes when they are most vulnerable. Being a elder vampire he is quick to keep his hunger at bay, only feeding from Abel, or from what Kura offers him as a food source. Talents and Skills * Artistic '''- He is a skilled artist after learning under Abel. Mainly focusing in claywork and sculpture. * '''Comabat skills - he is fast on his feat and multiskilled in long range and close combat scenarios. Mainly focusing on use of his speed and stealth. He also has advanced senses due to the curse upon him. * Leadership Skills '- He is a strong and powerful authorative figure * '''Horseback Riding '- He is able to ride horseback along with taming and caring for horses, even those wild. * 'Communication with animals '- He is able to speak and communicate with canines including dogs, wolfs, hyenas and other species. This is due to the fact he also has a wolf form he has shift into. Weapons * '''His Staff - A weopon given to him by his teacher who trained him up in his Necromancy abilities. This staff has a dream-catcher like end that enables him to focus and project his abilities in a way that uses less time and effort. The staff was a ebony shade and the feathers and beads that came from the dream-catcher design are the shade of blue * His Cane '- Given to him resently by a necromancer, it can serve in the from of a staff, or when summoned it can split into two swords. The weopon is very heavy and not balanced between handle and blade, so it is hard for even a master swordsman to switch between this, and a normal blade. * '''The Claws '- A metal skeletal structure around his hands hold 3 long retractable blades. Even though he has the ability to hide these blades, unless in local eye, he keeps them out. Almost as a warning to the ships people. Combat Skills and Abilities * '''Hand to Hand combat - He is fast on his feat and multiskilled in long range and close combat scenarios. Due to his vampiric side, he can turn into a Large wolf for combat purposes aswell as being able to flashstep at heighened speeds and have heightened senses, expecially hearing and Smell. * Dark magic '''- He is a Necromancer, or more like a Necrobender. He may be unable to Summon, but he can bend and manipulate small skeletal armies at a time. His skills to not streatch much father that this and unlike users like Abel who can summon with a small fragment of bone, Fumaii need full bodies to use his necromancer abilities. Education and Intellegence Background Fumaii was born into a small family and reseived no education. He cannot read and it was only in his later years did he learn how to write from speech, but is not strong in either. However he was trained in necromancy from a travller who expertiesed in the magic. Goals '''Shorterm: To remain healthy and to have his partner at full health and to be by his side. Longterm: To have a family with his husband and to live a long heatly life with him. To be back on land and see many of the earths wonders. Personality To many he seems as a rude, distant, anti-socail and bitter person... And he is. Giving off that personality makes him unapproachable and makes many want to avoid him, however if you were to get to know him, upon his 'talk to me, I will reply to you' rules, then he is a loyal and trusting companion to have at yourside. Quick to temper and easily jelous, he is increadibally protective over the friends and relationship his does currently have. He will either come forward as a gentleman, or a jackass, given his mood. He is a wolf, but deep down, if you get to know him, he is only a fluffy puppy. Weakesses * Abel Baudouin '- His husband is his main weakness,he ill do everything and give anything inorder to ensure Abels safety and happiness, even if this costs him his own life. * '''Colour blind '- He is colour blind and somewhat has tunnel vision. He cannot sence movements from behind him easily, or from the corner of his eye. Although this is not too be a issue to him as he has trained his other senses to work in his favor. . Beliefs '''Nehirgynus - The god of the moon. Fumaii follows this god as his race is that of the moon. Nehirgy Vampires, or Nehiriun rely on the moon to live and survive. Appearance Fumaii has long black and red hair that reaches past his shoulders, Puppydog brown eyes and Pale skin now tainted with black markings only adding to the males mysterious allure. He stands a little taller than average and is of muscular build and is often seen in darker clothing and leather over anything else. Due to his vampiric race he has a set of pearly white fangs as well as long talon-like nails. Fumaii also has the ability to shift into a wolf form, but is most often seen in his usual human form. The only item of importance that Fumaii wears is the wedding ring Abel crafted for him. Other then a few scars over his torso, the male has been cursed, the black of his skin holding his life on a thread. The black flesh gives of a stone-like feel, cold to the touch and somewhat hard, no longer fleshy like his peach form. Relationships & Background Grilgram J, Pewswhit and Martha H, D'Vain A famed Necromancer, Grilgram, and a lowly serving girl, Martha, met at early adulthood. At first the pair found it fun to meet, mingle and date, but when Martha fell pregnant at the age of 21, the pairs time for romance had to get a little more serious. After a few years into the relationship, Grilgram was banished from England with his wife when magic was banned from the land. He took to France with Martha and Fumaii who was only 3 years old at the time, hiding out in the woods. The two had a pretty comfortable life, however the relationship of the parents was only that of a childhood crush and soon admitted to eachother that they would remain civil for the childs sake. When they met Louis Baudouin, there was a new beginning to the story. Grilgram and Louis met when the kings carriage broke down in the forests where Gril was hiding out, after helping them him and the other male became very close friends. With many meetings between the couple, with Martha growing more, and more aware of the males visits day by day, she took a liking to the new face. Martha and Louis acted in a romantic affair. When discovering, Fumaii was only 5, Gril had it seen that the wife and Fumaii was moved out of his home, not with bitter intentions, but knowing they could live a better life no longer in hiding. After his wife ran away with Louis, Grilgram did not care much for the affair keeping friends with both persons and constant meetings with his son. Fumaii's Early Years In the boys early years of being in Lyons, France. He took to watching his mother at work as the Princes maid and keeper. Helping watch Abel grow and become a young man, often aiding in his upbringing himself. When his mother and father separated, he went and stayed with is mother, seeing his father only on his birthday. At the age of 6, a year after they moved away from the father, they settled in a clean inn-like house with 5 other families. They place was clean, and seemingly too good to be true, but it time it became obvious why that house was as good as it appeared to be. The house owners, Peter and Jayelin had a hidden secret. The other families there seemed relatively nice, only one other couple having children. Lowell and Kodielia. Fumaii made friends fast with Lowell, whom appeared the age of 13. Kodie took the appearance of a 20 year old, so Fumaii took little interest in her at first. When he grew older and older, it was then that he realized that those two did not age either. Striking an interest for the immortal kind. Peter and Jaye Peter and Jaye has a darker secret. The man, 64, and woman 53 were a happily married couple to most, but behind closed doors held a slavers distribution center. They would sell poor woman and children, to wealthy men and woman after stripping them from there dignity. The other thing these two where famous for, was child pornography. And with Fumaii as a new arrival, they were quick to bring him into a trade where Kodelia and Lowell were there only main victims. Fumaii was made to sleep with the other two children and older woman for an audience. He was not taken by older men, or harmed in anyway, because the rumors off his dad scared the pair. So they abused him mentally in a way he felt he was helping his mother to keep her job and house if he done what was asked of him. After 5 years of enduring this, he brought Kodie and Lowell to his room when his mom was at work, and they all arranged to seek a audience with the king, Kodie, being the most abused at this point, agreeing to speak up with there issues. Upon doing so, and the king telling her he promised to help her, that night, he didn't come. The torture was as normal and the three children were abandoned. The Riots The night the riots came that lead to the king and queen execution, the three children, at first, were happy to help. Grilgram was the main man to help Louis, the kings brother, overthrow the king. Having being promised that Magic would be brought to the kingdom, and Gril could be reunited safely with his son. Fumaii was asked by the leading party to distract Abel, kill him if he wanted too. But being raised around sexual abuse and desire had more of a want to force a romance on the young 8 year old prince. After a taking advantage of the male he crushed on within the palace stables, and caught by one of the guards, he failed in the mission given to him. Having been arrested, released and banished from franc. However the raids started at 3am the next day, and for the execution, Fumaii was the only one to run out, realizing such betrayal was not worth the life of two people. He ran for the King whom was being beheaded, hugging him as he lowered his head saying to him. "I am sorry m'lord, I tried to warn you. I do love Abel my lord. I am sorry" to what the king replied "I forgive you, Look after him" at those words, Fumaii was gunned down and killed before the King and his people, right before the King and Queen were executed themselfs Life as a Early Vampire When he was turned by Lowell after the execution, he was unaware of the turn. He saw the obvious difference, the moon-like glow to his eyes in reflections, the pointed ears and the wolf-like claws. Lowell explained to him the makings of there kind, and told him to run when people thought he was dead. Fumaii took to a caravan that lead him out of the city. From here on out he followed the caravan, training under the Elder as a Necromancer, a ability he got from his father, but never dabbled on. And In time, he was able to summon the dead without fault. Althought this was all his abilities had him capable off, he used it for more of a defensive. Knowing that his powers could be combined with the Alabaster twins for full effect. He set out to find Lowell and Kodie, thinking his childhood romance died with the death of his kingdom. Reuniting with Abel Fumaii finally caught lead of Lowell, tracking him down to a slavers ship. He made his way to where the ship was sailing, attacking it with the help of Kodielia and crew in a stolen ship with a skeletal army. When tracking down Lowell, finding him in the iron prisons of the ship he was imprisoned too, Abel was there also. Fumaii was unsure of what to feel or how to reach, slipping his old friend out for safety and leaving him alone with Abel for some time to 'catch up'. When they docked, they were separated once more as Fumaii had to run from authorities. Lowell and Kodie escaped together and Abel took off on his once again orphaned. The second time he saw Abel, was when Abel was in Italy. He somewhat stalked the male, acting as a creepy guardian angel to the male, lurking in the shadows in silence for many years. Joining the Septimo Reuniting with Kodie and Lowell = Category:Characters Category:EbonyOutcast Category:KuraSkyeEdwards Category:7th Lord's Nightmare